


Derramé

by Eduardo_Wolf (Edduardo)



Series: En la parte trasera del Camaro [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Has a Big Dick, Derek's Alpha Form, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edduardo/pseuds/Eduardo_Wolf
Summary: Stiles está demasiado llenó.





	Derramé

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso (?)
> 
> El activo tiene mucha resistencia, y va por varias rondas. A la parte inferior le encanta, pero hacia el final nota que su barriga inferior se extiende debido la cantidad de semen en el.

"Derek ...  _derekkkk_  " gimió Stiles mientras Derek continuaba penetrandolo peofindsmprop, grueso y espero pelaje negro deslizándose sobre la espalda de Stiles, su cara presionada contra el dulce olor a hierba y la tierra rica en lo más profundo del bosque.

Derek lo había anunciado antes de que comenzaran, que Stiles probablemente no podría manejarlo durante la temporada de apareamiento. Parecía avergonzado y se disculpó, murmurando sobre cómo, ocasionalmente perdióse en la rutina.

Stiles se rió, le encantaron sus encuentros. El sexo, o 'apareamiento', siempre fue divertido. No fue exactamente  _fácil_  , dadas sus diferencias de anatomía y temperatura, en especial cuando Derek se transformó en su estado alfa. Pero siempre se hizo con mucha diversión y diversión.

Se había dado cuenta de su error varias orgasmos antes, cinco para Derek, dos para él.

Derek parecía no poder detenerse, sus ojos resplandecientes en un rojo sangre, apenas un destello de verde familiar en los bordes. Por lo general, tomaban descansos, Stiles se enfriaba, Derek se calentaba, pero esta vez el alfarero avanzaba, deteniéndose solo para cambiar su agarre o cambiar a una nueva posición. A Stiles no le quedaba energía para ayudar, simplemente se relajó en el agarre del Hombre Lobo.

Y él estaba tan  _lleno_ . Derek se retiró por completo, expexpulsa su semen dentro del adolescente, vertiendo una gran cantidad de él, carga tras carga. Se derramaba con cada embestida, con las piernas levantadas, pero no lo suficiente. Hacía calor, haciendo que Stiles sintiera que estaba derritiendode desde adentro hacia afuera. Se había sentido bien, haciéndolo retorcerse en el agarre de Derek, solo para sentir más, pero ahora estaba demasiado lleno. Todavía se sentía bien, pero ahora estaba al borde del dolor con el placer.

Sentía el estómago apretado como un globo de aire al máximo, como si estuviera en un punto de estallar en cualquier momento. "Dereeek  _ahg_ ". Stiles gimió. "Demasiado lleno. Estoy demasiado lleno".

Derek ni siquiera le escucho. Fue un gran esfuerzo cambiar su peso para poder mover el agarre de una de las garras delanteras de Derek y colocarlas sobre la curva de su vientre generalmente plano. El ritmo de Derek se detuvo, se sacudió antes de aminorar la marcha mientras que la trazada con una de sus garras el contorno del bulto hinchado, tan delicadamente como se trazaba el caparazón de un huevo. El lobo dejó escapar un bufido, moviendo delicadamente a Stiles, con las piernas extendidas sobre los poderosos muslos de hombre lobo mientras miraba por encima del hombro del joven humano.

Stiles arqueo por detrás, mirando hacia la acción empujó la monstruosa verga del hombre lobo más profundo en él, aumenta la sensación de presión. Pero la embestida cesó, la atención de Derek en su vientre redondo, las suaves almohadillas de las garras explorando la piel tensa, los bigotes temblando ansiosamente contra la mejilla de Stiles. El adolescente se estremeció ante el toque tierno, incluso esa suave caricia era demasiado para su piel hipersensible.

Se preguntó si el lobo creyó que él estaba embarazado, su cerebro atrapado en la neblina reproductiva.

Stiles extendió la mano detrás de él, agarrando la parte posterior de la nuca de Derek, tirando del para llamar la atención del Lobo. "Demasiado". Jadeó cuando Derek giró su cabeza hacia la cara de Stiles. "Demasiado, Derek. Estoy demasiado lleno".

El hombre lobo hizo un gruñido retumbante a cambio, acariciando la mejilla de Stiles. Envolvió uno de sus enormes brazos alrededor del pecho del enemigo, inmovilizándolo contra su grueso pelaje, luego movió sus caderas, tirando de él hasta que solo la cabeza enorme de su pene se presionó contra el agujero abusado de Stiles.

Stiles suspiró cuando la presión disminuyó, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de la bestia, mientras que parte del fluido se filtraba. _Oh, mucho mejor_ . Se relajó, respirando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras las garras de Derek trazaban pequeños círculos sobre su estómago, sintiendo que podía respirar por primera vez en poco tiempo.

Entonces Derek empujó contra el vientre de Stiles con la palma de sus garras.

Stiles gritó cuando todo el semen dentro de él repentinamente tomó la dirección opuesta, su cuerpo luchando momentáneamente para mantener todo dentro de él antes de finalmente soltarlo. Todo el semen se deslizó fuera de él en chorros y gotas, salpicando en la hierba debajo de él. Stiles se estremeció cuando Derek le frotó el estómago antes de empujar nuevamente, otra ola de esperma cayendo de él, menos intensa que la primera vez. Lo dejó casi mareado con una sensación de liberación eufórica.

Un empujón más y su estómago estaba plano otra vez, la erección renovada sobresalía debajo de las garras del lobo. Gimió levemente satisfecho, se sento mucho tiempo, pero ahora era cómodo, ya no estaba demasiado lleno.

Derek tomó esto como una señal para renovar su empuje, su pene deslizándose unas cuantas veces contra el fluido resbaladizo que aún se derramaba de Stiles antes de hundirse dentro. Stiles gimió, sus caderas se sacudieron al ritmo de las embestidas de Derek. Era tan suelto ahora, la verga del lobo deslizándose dentro de él, persuadiendo a un orgasmo más de él. Derek gruñó mientras seguía Stiles, corriéndose de nuevo, vertiendo más semen dentro.

Stiles respiró hondo, esperando que Derek se volviera un perseguidor, pero parecía que su compañero finalmente estaba llegando al final. El lobo lentamente se retiró, alejándose unos pasos del gran charco de semen debajo de ellos antes de colapsar, acurrucándose alrededor de Stiles en la larga hierba. La cálida nariz del Hombre lobo, soñoliento acarició la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles, ocasionalmente lamiendo el sudor y el hielo de su piel, ociosamente acicalándolo.

Stiles dejó escapar un sonido de satisfacción, pasando sus dedos por el largo y grueso pelaje del lobo. Le encantaba esta parte, todos los mimos soñolientos. Derek fue aún más al respecto, siendo un gruñón insoportable por el resto del día si se saltaba de sus brazos. El hombre lobo presentó un acto difícil, pero debajo de él, era solo un gran amargado cachorro.

"¿Stiles?" Derek preguntó, su voz fue cortada, las primeras palabras que había usado desde que comenzóon. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, una enorme mano acariciando suavemente el estómago del adolescente. Todavía era sensible, más una sensación de cosquilleo ahora que hizo que Stiles se moviera un poco, más esperma escapando de él.

Stiles se giró para poder mirar la cara de Derek. El rojo había empezado a desvanecerse de los ojos verdes de Derek, aunque todavía estaba oscuro por la preocupación. Stiles sonrió, estirando la cabeza para frotar la punta de su nariz contra la del hocico de lobo. "Estoy bien, sourwolf".

Estaba cansado, un poco adolorido, y probablemente no estaba preparado para hacer un maratón de sexo por tiempo, pero sobre todo bien. Él iba a estar sonriendo por todo esto por un tiempo. Especialmente lleno hasta el borde con semen. Eso fue extraño, pero increíble. No le importaía repetir en algún momento.

\- Después de una siesta, ducha y comida. Preferiblemente en ese orden.

Derek dio un suave suspiro, su expresión se transformó en una de alivio. "Estoy contento". Susurró, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el aliento de la noche para dormir. Probablemente estaba tan agotado como Stiles, si no más. Stiles se rió entre dientes, sentándose a dormir.

Hasta que un pensamiento perdido lo golpeó.

El apareamiento era eso, fertilidad y concebir nueva vida. Ambos eran hombres, pero Derek no solo estaba muy bien dotado. Tanto hombre como bestia, que también era  _muy_  bueno en lo que hacía ... "Realmente no puedes dejarme embarazado, ¿verdad?"

Derek roncó en respuesta.


End file.
